Coach X and Coach Y
Coach X and Coach Y are a pair of twins that are nieces and nephews related to Coach Z. They are both known to be seen near each other, but sometimes they tend to separate for one reason or another. Since February 2020, it has since been confirmed that they are the ones that set up the connection to Free Country USA and Grim Towne USA (well, mainly Coach Y). Stories that Coach X and Coach Y are in Yurei-Sen has uploaded Demonic Tunes and Gumptious Travelers onto Quotev, which can be found by following the link. * Do be warned that it is darker then other stories, but given that this is an alternate universe and not apart of the main universes at all, it comes as no surprise. * Interestingly enough, for now it is the only story that the twins have ever appeared in. The next story, more light-hearted then the alternate universe fiction, has yet to even be released at all. It might take a while to even upload a whole chapter. For now, these two are the only ones that are going to be on this wiki. Do be warned that some swears are not censored, but given that this is an alternate universe and not apart of the main universes at all, it tends to pass through as being okay. * "Well okay, to admit it.. It has crap in it. Which the characters of Homestar Runner have used before. Do be careful as the story has darker sub-tones then what most might be used too." -Yurei-Sen/SlidyChan as she realized this while uploading this. Information on Coach X * She is one of the female residents of Grim Towne USA, being one of 4. The others are Princess KT, Arianne, and Weather Doll (though that might not last long). * She is known to enjoy pop music, as well as thinking about who Coach Z should date. ** Interestingly, she is the only one out of the two that is pressuring Coach Z into dating someone that he would like. * She seems to also enjoy hanging out with Marzipan on some occasions. On other occasions, she is seen helping her brother out. And on even other occasions, she is seen flirting with Homestar Runner for no good reason (though that mostly happens due to listerine). * She seems to not like Strong Bad, as she heard he's a prankster (and kind of a jerk). However, even she knows when enough is enough, especially when people started to point fingers at him to try and blaim him for something he didn't do. "Also she is a major cutie and sweetheart to those she likes. Don't make her act sour towards you, or maybe even a 'sour puss'." ~Yurei-Sen, who makes an awful pun in the process. Information on Coach Y * He enjoys rap, mostly thanks in part to him hanging out with Coach Z almost all the time. ** Another person he enjoys talking too is Pom Pom and Homestar Runner. On rare occasions, he can be seen mistaking Homsar for Homestar. * He gets called a she sometimes due to the bunny hat. This makes him glare at people he likes when they make the mistake (except Homestar, where he merely facepalms in subconscious), and sometimes yell at others. * His sister likes to help him out, despite the fact that he has a crutch and not a wheel chair. He usually is the one that points this out to his sister. * From above, he is also known to be a bit gullible, despite being the minutes older twin. But then again, age does not determine ones maturity (that would be yourself, friendo). "That last part is true though, oh and also Coach Y will stop Flame from trying to kill Homsar on the off-chance that he is speaking to him." ~Yurei-Sen, who points out a fun fact. Trivia * It is always debated on who damaged Coach Y's right leg. Coach Z mostly blames Pom Pom, while others are quick to point fingers at Strong Bad. The person who did it? Himself, by accidentally falling off a cliff hard and then getting crushed by a heavy lourde. * They are the only two that will be uploaded onto this wiki. Other characters that Yurei-Sen/SlidyChan has made will be posted when the time comes, those being from her twitter. ** Since then though the post has been posted. Like, a few days after this article was made posted. Even with the updates though (like grammar fixes and re-designings being planned), the story has yet to be updated. * Funnily enough, posted lines from the above mentioned story have yet to be quoted on Yurei-Sen's Notes application. This might be due to the aforementioned darker sub-tone that the series has become. ** Also the story has a minor hiatus.. less then StinkoMan 20X6, but still a hiatus nonetheless. *** Although it is confirmed that Yurei-Sen plans on rebooting the book because the plot started to make no sense to her, and if she was going to return, she would have to fix up the plot and the whole book in general.